


Movements to Empower

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, Drama, Hardcore, Law/San, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1960s America mixed race lovers, Law and Sanji have differing opinions about the organizations opposing the rampant police brutality. So when Sanji comes to Law to get treated for a minor wound he got from an altercation with the cops he gets a lot more than stitches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movements to Empower

Sanji guiltily slipped in the back, the screen door creaking behind him despite his efforts to be sneaky. It wasn't that he thought he wouldn't be found out eventually, but he couldn't help but want to put off the inevitable argument with his lover. They fought almost every time he went out on a patrol. It would only be worse when his boyfriend noticed the injuries. If this wasn't the only place where he knew he could get decent medical supplies at this ungodly hour of the morning he wouldn't be here at all. If he was lucky he could stitch himself up and beat feet before Law caught him. Then he could just avoid his lover until his wounds healed a little.

"Sanji? What the fuck are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Groaning to himself, Sanji silently cursed his luck to have caught Law still up and working. The young dentist appeared from the front room. Sanji got a brief glimpse of molds, tools and material scraps spread on a table where Law had obviously been working on making crowns for a patient again. Law crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway, frowning as he looked Sanji over. "You're bleeding."

Sanji raised the hand that wasn't pressed to his arm wound defensively, "I didn't start it, I swear, but those fucking pigs had the Cooper's boy in an alley roughing him up for some of their typical bullshit accusations when the kid hadn't done a damn thing wrong...!"

"So you stuck your fucking nose in?!"

"I couldn't just walk away! It wasn't like I was alone either. I'm not stupid."

"You were out with the Panthers?! Again?!" Law's voice rose in anger, "Why can't you just mind your own business?! Don't you understand that being around those violent people is going to get you killed?!"

Sanji stalked into Law's space, feeling his face heat with anger, "Don't you DARE say this isn't my business! This is my neighborhood! These are my friends and neighbors being terrorized by the fucking police! This is about YOU too! And your sisters! I want Viola to be able to walk down Main Street and shop like every other beautiful girl her age, and I want Sugar to be able to play with the kids that live on the other side of those goddamn train tracks! I want...!" Sanji's voice broke embarrassingly as emotion ached in his throat, "I want to be able to hold your hand and go out to eat together without being afraid that someone will try to hurt you..."

Law's glare didn't soften at all, even as he broke eye-contact, "And I don't want you to come back to me in a box. You can't change the world, Sanji. Viola and Sugar are happy and strong. They don't need to be 'saved'. You can have dinner here, and hold my hand here. I don't like public displays of affection anyway. We have a good life, and we don't make trouble. However, what you're doing, running around and trying to jump bad with the cops, will come down on all our heads someday. YOU will be the one hurting everyone around you if you keep getting involved with those cats!"

"Law?" A soft voice came from behind the dentist. Both men looked to see Viola standing there in her matching, soft, purple pajama shirt and pants with her arms crossed and a dark frown creasing her smooth, dark skin. "Are you arguing with Sanji again? You woke us up."

"I'm sorry, my sweet Georgia peach." Sanji gave her an apologetic look, but she only huffed.

"Just keep quiet. I'm going back to bed, and I will be VERY angry if you two dip-sticks wake me up again!"

Law finally broke his scowl, looking simply tired as he gave his sister a nod, "We're done. It's not like this dumbass will ever start listening to me."

Sanji made an offended noise and Law rounded on him with a fresh glare, "Take off your shirt."

"Oh my god. Just please don't be loud. I REALLY don't want to overhear you two at it again!"

"VIOLA!" Law barked after his sister as she ran giggling up the stairs again. Sanji smirked as he observed his lover's embarrassed blush. Law growled at him when he noticed the look, "Don't you fucking start. You're still in trouble. Now let me see that cut."

Sanji followed Law out into the front room. He eyed the lamp on its mechanical arm and the nearby drill with some trepidation as he settled into Law's wooden dentist's chair. Law followed his glance and grinned deviously, "It's been awhile since your last appointment hasn't it?" Sanji grimaced and Law snorted, "That's what I thought. I'm making you an appointment for next week."

Sanji grumbled a little but didn't argue. He knew by now that the dentist would get to his teeth even if it meant breaking into his home and kidnapping him. Law pulled up his stool, setting gauze, surgical thread, and other medical supplies close at hand before pulling on a pair of medical gloves. The two of them fell into silence as Law carefully cleaned the drying blood from around the wound on the back of his arm. Law's touch was firm, even a little painful when he scrubbed at the cut in a few places to remove the dirt. Sanji did his best not to move, but he couldn't keep himself from flinching when Law wiped antiseptic onto the cut.

"So how did this happen?" Law asked the question as he threaded his needle and leaned closer in order to see better.

Unable to watch, Sanji stared at the curtains covering the little clinic's windows. They were a nice, cheery yellow with multi-colored floral print. "I hit something when I jumped a fence."

Law grunted in response as he began to stitch up the injury, "You had to haul ass?"

"We helped the Cooper's kid get away, but the fucking cowards who were beating him called for backup - and they brought dogs."

"You could have been seriously hurt!"

Sanji met Law's hazel eyes and felt a twinge of guilt at the worry he saw there, "But I'm fine. Next time I'll go with my gun and dogs won't be a problem."

Anger flashed in Law's eyes and he tied off the stitches in Sanji's arm perhaps a little rougher than necessary, "I don't want you 'patrolling' with the Panthers for the rest of this week."

"Law..."

"I'm not kidding!" Law held his gaze with icy eyes as he pulled off his bloodied gloves, "If you can't do it then tell me now and we're over. I can't keep patching you up and sending you back out to fight your goddamn war!"

Sanji was alarmed to see Law's furious eyes shining with moisture, even as his expression stayed hard and his voice stayed sharp and steady. His boyfriend was one of the strongest bastards he knew, and it felt like a punch to the guts to see him this distraught. There was too much hurt in their world, and Sanji couldn't bear to be the source of more. He reluctantly conceded, "I won't go on any patrols for the rest of the week. I'm still going to the meeting on Thursday though."

"Fine." Law finally broke their intense eye-contact as he taped gauze into place over the freshly stitched wound, "You know I just want you safe..."

"I know." Sanji leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Law's mouth, "But I want you to support me. You should have some pride in who you are."

Running his fingers lovingly over the bi-colored, black and pale skin of his lover's neck, Sanji gave him a serious look, "You know society is fucked up. It shouldn't be strange that you're a doctor. It shouldn't be 'disgusting' that we're in love..."

The young dentist allowed the affectionate gestures, but he didn't make a move to respond, staying tense and angry. Sanji sighed and reached up to thread his fingers into Law's thick, black hair. He tugged gently at the textured strands, urging his lover's frowning mouth to his own. Law remained stiff for only a moment before pressing into the kiss with a sigh. Sanji tilted his head to deepen the kiss and slid a hand down to caress his lover's jaw. His thumb lovingly traced the outlines where Law's dark skin gave way to pale pink patches. 

Law pulled back just enough to speak, "I'm still mad at you."

Sanji rolled his eyes, "What else is new. Just c'mere and let me kiss you!"

Growling, Law clambered onto Sanji's lap and bit sharply at his lower lip in punishment. Sanji jerked in pain and nipped warningly at his lover's intruding tongue. Law's kiss became less violent and more possessive, and Sanji's annoyance began to dissipate along with the ache in his lip. He spread his thighs to let Law place a knee between them while the dentist's other foot kept him steady on the floor. Sanji laced his fingers behind Law's neck as he let his lover dominate the kiss for the moment. Law aggressively thrust his tongue between Sanji's lips, eliciting a low moan from the blonde's throat as that hot tongue stroked sensually at his palate.

Sanji finally had to push his lover back a little, his chest heaving for breath as a small trickle of saliva cooled on his swollen and bruised lips. Law's gaze was sharp as he examined Sanji's state with a dark chuckle. He reached out with pale fingers and pushed the hair back from Sanji's left eye before letting his hand slide down to stroke dangerously along Sanji's throat. "I should just make it so you can't go back out there - that you have to stay with me."

Shivering from the arousal that had awoken in his body from their kissing, Sanji reached up to clutch at the hand squeezing lightly at his throat. His fingers curled around Law's wrist where the dark skin of the doctor's arm became the light skin on his hands - looking like like a pair of fine gloves. Those elegant fingers flexed their grip on Sanji's throat, leaving him lightheaded and breathless. He stared lustfully into his lover's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere..."

Law's expression was predatory as he loomed over Sanji in the chair, "Fucking right you're not!" The words came out in a growl as Law released Sanji to impatiently yank off his own belt. 

Sanji didn't resist at first when Law pinned his right wrist to the arm of the dentist's chair, but when his lover began to wrap the belt around his arm and the arm of the chair to bind his limb firmly in place Sanji snarled and shoved roughly against the dentist's chest. Quick as lightning, Law dug his fingers into the pressure point at Sanji's elbow. Hissing with discomfort, Sanji dropped his hand from the dentist's chest and glared. "What the fuck?!"

"I told you. You aren't leaving me..." Law pulled the end of the belt through the buckle and pinned it in place with the post. Sanji flexed his hand and tested how loose the belt was. It wasn't painfully tight, but it pressed into his flesh just enough that there was no way he could simply pull himself free. 

"Are you kidding me?!"

Law met his gaze and chuckled darkly, "I wouldn't struggle too much. You'll pop your stitches."

He yanked gracelessly at Sanji's belt next. Leaning forward, Law lured Sanji into another kiss - full of teeth and sharp nips as the dentist undid his belt and popped the button on his burnt-orange hued, bellbottom jeans. Law's long fingers kneaded at Sanji's groin firmly making him gasp into their kiss and tug at the belt binding his arm as he tried to press himself against his lover.

Law chuckled against Sanji's bruised lips and placed a hand on the activist's chest - pressing Sanji back into the chair. He leaned in again to recapture Sanji's mouth in another hard kiss before sliding his hand down Sanji's body and tugging distractedly at the blonde's shirt. Sanji groaned and drew the dentist's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on the kiss-swollen flesh and sucking hungrily as he helped Law untuck his yellow, plaid shirt from his pants with his free hand. Law's goatee scratched pleasantly at Sanji's chin as Law reclaimed his lip only to capture Sanji's tongue in return. Moaning at the satisfying pressure of teeth on his tongue, Sanji's fingers faltered as he tried to one-handedly pull open the little buttons on his shirt. Law picked up the slack and rapidly undid Sanji's top before eagerly sliding his palms over Sanji's chest. Sanji arched into Law's touch, breaking the kiss with a gasp when Law cheekily pinched one of his nipples.

"Asshole...!" Sanji nipped sharply at his lover's jaw - missing his lips when Law turned his head.

Law nuzzled under Sanji's chin to spread kisses down his throat, "Hush. You like it. Now lift your ass for me."

Sanji used the chair's metal footrest to help him balance as he obeyed Law's demand. Law roughly removed Sanji's pants and underwear - yanking his clothes off along with his shoes and socks. Sanji shifted in the chair - the feeling of his bare ass on the vinyl was strange. His skin stuck to the synthetic material, resulting in an unpleasant pinching and pulling sensation when he tried to move. Normally he'd voice some complaints about this location for any hanky-panky, however, Sanji had more pressing things on his mind when Law's thin fingers wrapped around the base of Sanji's hardening length. The dentist bent over and placed a kiss to the flushing head of Sanji's cock, smirking when it made the blonde shiver. Sanji's free hand flew to his lover's hair, tangling in the rough strands in a way that surely ached - however, his mind was too occupied by the sight of Law settling down between his legs to give a shit. He moaned lowly when Law took him into his moist, hot mouth, and Sanji's pulse pounded in his hardening arousal as his lover sucked him vigorously. Law swirled his firm tongue around Sanji's tip, skillfully teasing at his sensitive, throbbing flesh.

"Oh shit, Law!" Sanji yelped in surprise, his hips jerking instinctively when Law firmly dug his warm tongue into Sanji's slit. Electric pleasure skittered along his nerves - the bold prodding making his head spin.

Law pulled off of him with an obscene pop, licking his lips before smirking up at him with a glint in his hazel eyes. There was condescension in his voice as he sneered at the blonde, "You're so fucking easy. I barely have to touch you and look at you, moaning and spreading your legs for me..."

Sanji snarled and tugged fruitlessly at the belt tying down his right arm as his hips jerked urgently - instinctively seeking out the lost warmth of Law's mouth. "At least I fucking finish what I start!" His voice betrayed his frustration as he clutched his fistful of Law's hair with his free hand and tried to guide the dentist back to his aching cock.

Law grabbed Sanji's wrist with the hand not in the blonde's lap and forced Sanji to release his hair. He used a bruising grip on Sanji's arm to force the exasperated activist's hand against the back of the chair. Raising an eyebrow, Law used the hand grasping the base of Sanji's length to begin stroking the blonde's arousal with a firm grip, "You have complaints about my methods?"

Groaning, Sanji let his eyes fall closed as warm pleasure thrummed through his veins with each intoxicating stroke of his lover's familiar hand. He relaxed and bonelessly slumped further into the chair - his sweaty skin sliding easier than before on the vinyl seat, "Fuck no!"

"Good." Law's pale fingers nudged his chin up, and Sanji's eyes fluttered open as his lover caught his lips in another toe-curling kiss. The dentist's tongue rubbed sensually along his own before Law skillfully pulled the blonde's top lip into his mouth and suckled on it delicately.

While their mouths were preoccupied, the movements of Law's hand were steady and slow. It didn't take long before Sanji was craving more. He unseeingly pawed at Law's thin, light-blue, pullover sweater until his fingers caught on the dentist's waistband. Right now it sucked to only have one hand free, and his bound hand clenched into a fist from his aggravation when, no matter how he yanked on his bonds, the belt didn't budge an inch. He quickly gave up freeing himself in favor of concentrating on getting into his boyfriend's pants. Grunting into the kiss as he tried to multitask, Sanji fussed with the button on Law's tan peggers until he successfully tugged the button open. 

When the blonde finally got his fly open, Law broke the kiss and sat back on his heel. He let go of Sanji - much to his dismay - and shoved down his own pants and underwear to pull out his thick arousal. Sanji eagerly reached for him, wrapping his hand around the hot flesh just as Law leaned back in to bite at his neck with his hand pumping Sanji faster than before.

"Mmm you're gorgeous..." Law mumbled against Sanji's skin as he nipped and kissed at the pulse racing through Sanji's neck, "I should leave you like this," His lover's warm breath brushed tantalizingly across his damp skin, even as his low voice made Sanji's length twitch with arousal, "...Tied up and begging for me to get you off."

Sanji tightened his grip on Law and added a little twist to his stroke, grinning when Law hissed with arousal and bucked into his grip, "Now who's begging?"

Law retaliated with a strong bite to his neck, skillfully flicking his thumb over the head of Sanji's length as he picked up the pace again. The smirk fell from his face as Sanji writhed under Law's attention. His hips were rolling wantonly into his lover's slick grip and his own rhythm faltered when Law dug his nail into his sensitive slit.

"FUCK!" The back of Sanji's head hit the chair with a thump as he shouted in ecstasy. His hand faltered on Law's erection as impending orgasm coiled in his gut.

"Too loud!" Law used the hand that he'd braced on the chair to cover Sanji's mouth, stifling his near-constant moans as the dentist jerked him hard and fast. He began to feel lightheaded as he panted shallowly against Law's palm.

Sanji whimpered as Law teased his sensitive slit mercilessly before licking sensually along the rim of his ear. The dentist's voice was a low and erotic groan in Sanji's ear as filthy words flowed from his lips without hesitation, "I want to see you cum. I want to watch you blow your load all over yourself like the little sex pot you are!"

The seductive rumble of Law's voice combined with his breath cooling the damp skin of his ear and the skilled fingers working his dick shattered Sanji's remaining control. His whole body drew into a tight arch, trembling as his hips made little jerking movements into Law's flexing grip. Cum splattered up his stomach and over Law's hand as Sanji stared dazedly up at his lover. 

Law was watching him with a predator's intensity as Sanji shuddered through his climax. The hand that was covering his mouth eased off, and long pale fingers stroked his swollen lips lovingly as those sharp, hazel eyes zeroed in on his mouth. Sanji licked his lips instinctively as he watched Law straighten to sit higher on the knee planted on the chair. Grabbing Sanji's jaw, Law tugged his face down so he was looking at Law's tight and flushed arousal. The doctor's commanding tone sent pleasant chills down his spine, "Suck it."

Still trembling from little aftershocks of pleasure from his release, Sanji glared up at his lover; pressing his lips tight in a thin line as he clenched his jaw. Law gave him a sharp smile that was more like an animal baring its fangs than an expression of humor, "Stubborn, asshole..." His fingers dug into the muscles of Sanji's jaw painfully, forcing the blonde to open his mouth, "You just have to be difficult, don't you? If you bite me I'll fucking rip out those fucking stitches right here and you  
can try your luck getting some other fucker to sew your dumb ass back up!"

The flushed head of Law's erection pressed against his lips before Sanji finally complied and took it into his mouth. The spiky strands of his sweaty hair tumbled forward in front of his eyes as Sanji bent even more to take Law in halfway. Sucking strongly, Sanji pulled back slowly until only the head of his lover's dick was still held between his lips. It wasn't quite as good as a post-orgasm cigarette, but the way Law's eyes glazed over as his jaw slackened was almost as satisfying.

Much to Sanji's annoyance, Law quickly recovered his senses, and the hand clutching the blonde's jaw slid back to press down on the back of his head while the other hand gripped a fistful of Sanji's hair. The dentist took control of the pace; nails digging slightly into Sanji's scalp as Law held the activist in place. Law's hips rolled shallowly, and Sanji's free hand clawed at his lover's hip as Law thrust himself into the blonde's mouth.

Sanji gagged slightly and growled deep in his throat as Law pushed himself further into his mouth. The dentist's painful grip in his hair kept him from backing off as Law began to set a steady rhythm - sliding himself nearly balls deep with every calculated jerk of his hips. Sanji struggled to breathe deeply through his nose as his lover snarled above him, "Fuck! Your filthy mouth feels so good on my dick! Suck it good. You look so hot with your mouth full of cock..."

Looking up through wet eyelashes, Sanji watched his lover's face with eyes still watery from gagging as the doctor began to fuck his mouth in earnest. Doing his best to keep up, Sanji rocked into his lover's thrusts and kept his tongue flat so Law could go a deep as he wanted. Eager to satisfy the doctor, Sanji did his best to keep sucking vigorously, even as Law's movements grew rougher and less controlled. He enjoyed the throb of his lover's pulse on his tongue as Law ground his hips briefly against Sanji's face. Sanji groaned, salivating and feeling spit drip down his chin as he tasted the change in Law's precum. The doctor had to be getting close.

Law closed his eyes and moaned lowly. His hand flexed in Sanji's hair - reacting instinctively to the rumble of the blonde's voice around his aching arousal. Sanji let his hand slide from the dentist's hip, deciding that he'd indulged his lover quite enough. It was time that he made his own point. Law may want to posses him and keep him, but Sanji would show him the value of a little freedom.

Moving stealthily, Sanji undid the belt on his arm with his free hand. Law didn't react until the belt hit the linoleum floor. His eyes flew open in alarm and his hand jerked painfully at the blonde's hair. Sanji hummed soothingly - reassuring his lover as his hands stroked up the doctor's thighs. Law's hips shuddered and he groaned as his fingers loosened their death grip on Sanji's locks. "F-fuck!"

Sanji began to bob his head of his own volition, one hand closing around the base of his lover's length while the other hand drifted back to cup the dentist's ball sac. He massaged the soft flesh as he pulled off Law's arousal to swirl his tongue around the head. Sanji began to stroke the doctor's slick length as he lapped up the precum seeping from his lover's flushed tip. Law's grip on Sanji's head loosened entirely, and the blonde hummed approvingly as the dentist's fingers began to gently comb through his hair.

It was time to make a move.

Pumping Law's throbbing length energetically, Sanji leaned away until Law's hands slipped from his hair and his mouth was empty. He licked his swollen lips and smirked at the dentist's irritated expression before withdrawing his other hand from between Law's thighs even as he continued to stroke his lover confidently. Before the doctor could protest, Sanji pushed him back with a hand on his chest and swiftly followed him - sliding off the chair and standing before him. Sanji leaned up for a kiss as he continued to urge Law backwards. As long as he kept up stroking his dick Law was compliant enough with his wishes.

Law grunted softly into the kiss when his back met the far wall. Sanji broke the caress with a sly smile. Holding the doctor's gaze, he seductively slid down Law's body and eased himself into a half-crouch with one knee on the ground. Law moaned in satisfaction when Sanji took him back into his mouth to resume sucking in earnest. Sanji spent a few moments concentrating on the tricky twists of his tongue that left his lover breathless before he moved on and took the doctor in all the way until his lips met the circle of his fingers at the base. He watched Law up through his sweaty bangs and tightened his grip around his lover's dick. The dentist grunted in discomfort and frowned down at Sanji, "What the fuck...?"

Instead of offering an answer, Sanji chose to pull out all the stops - he swallowed around the thick arousal in his mouth before pulling back to dig his tongue into Law's slit. Law gasped and moaned lowly, "God damnit, Sanji!"

Law was shaking like a leaf and his fingers were trembling as they returned to Sanji's hair to tug at the strands weakly. Sanji was relentless as he sucked and slurped along his lover's length. However, he kept his grip on Law firm - cutting off the doctor's ability to finish as he shuddered over Sanji. The blonde let his free hand wander; stroking at the nerves around the doctor's hip before sliding down to fondle his sac. Law gasped over him and his hips ground desperately into Sanji's tight hold. "S-Sanji...!"

Leaning back, Sanji wiped his mouth on his arm and smirked up at his lover. "You want to cum so bad, don't you? I can taste it - you're dripping like a bitch in heat... You just love my 'filthy' mouth. Well fuck you!" Sanji punctuated his crude taunt by tightening his grip on Law until he flinched, and to add more insult to the injury, he flipped off the doctor as he stuck out his tongue.

The rage on Law's face was exquisite. The patches of paler skin betrayed how red he was as his eyes glared down at the blonde. Sanji was having so much fun as he winked cheekily, "But maybe if you ask me very nicely..."

Before the doctor could think to strangle him, or some other violent solution, Sanji bent to kiss along the side of his lover's arousal - tenderly lavishing attention on the taut flesh before taking it back into his mouth. He could hear Law whimper above him as he let the head of his lover's dick rub against the ridges of his palate before adding just the barest hint of teeth. He was careful not to bite down too hard as he slowly pulled almost entirely off his lover's length.

The feeling of Sanji's incisors on his too-sensitive skin must have simply been too much because Law doubled over, his hands fisting in Sanji's hair, "Shit! Sanji! Please...!"

Sanji let himself enjoy the sight of his lover, panting and desperate. Law looked so gorgeous all sweaty and flushed with his hazel eyes glazed over from lust. He felt a fresh surge of affection for the bastard and finally relented, releasing his grip to stroke the doctor vigorously as he sucked firmly at the head. The result was almost immediate. Law groaned loudly as his hips juddered into Sanji's mouth. The blonde let him thrust in deep as he came in thick spurts. Sanji swallowed repeatedly but couldn't help coughing when he accidentally breathed at the wrong time. The doctor withdrew slowly, his hips still jerking intermittently and his breath ragged. Sanji turned his head to the side and continued to cough as Law stroked himself slowly through his climax. After a few moments Sanji felt the dentist's hand return to his hair.

"You okay?" Law's voice was rough and soft as he ran his fingers through Sanji's damp locks. 

Nodding, Sanji sat back on his heels. He felt sore - completely wrung out, and his lips were throbbing from all the abuse. Law slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, facing the blonde. They both just stared for a moment, chests heaving as they caught their breaths. Sanji swallowed thickly, "You know I'm not going to change. But I'll always come back to you."

Law sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, "I know you are a mule-headed son-of-a-bitch. Can't you see that there are more effective ways to create change? Ways other than provoking the cops?" 

Sanji clenched his jaw, but remained silent. Law shook his head and slouched against the wall, "Why did I have to fall so hard for a hotheaded idiot?"

Cracking a small smile, Sanji stretched for his pants, "Well MY boyfriend is a sexy and successful dentist. So who's the idiot again?"

They both shared a laugh as Sanji got up to redress. Law finished doing up his own pants before watching how Sanji's lithe body stretched as he pulled on his clothes. After a moment he spoke softly, "You know you can't stay."

Sanji didn't look at him as he buttoned up his shirt, "I know."

The blonde finished putting on his shoes in silence, and Law slowly got to his feet - feeling all the pleasant and not-so-pleasant aches in his body. Sanji finally met his eyes, "Do you need help cleaning up?"

Law shook his head, "You better go now while there's no one to see you."

Sanji nodded and slowly walked toward the back door. Law's heart ached when he saw the darkening bloodstain on the blonde's shirt. He caught up to his lover in a few quick strides and spun him around by his shoulder into an intimate kiss. He pulled away reluctantly, enjoying Sanji's dazed expression, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Law." Sanji smiled and lit up a cigarette before turning to open the door.

"Wait!" Law suddenly hated the thought of letting him go - hated that he had to let him go, "I should check your stitches."

Sanji let out a dry laugh, "I'm fine. I've got to leave. Can't get caught, remember?" He winked at Law and peeked out to check for any one passing by before walking out and vanishing into the night. 

Law stood on his back steps, listening to the sound of footsteps fading into the distance and wondering if maybe waging war on a society that kept them apart was the worth the risks.


End file.
